


Summer Nights

by lasirene



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Logan is a Big Softie, Logan is secretly romantic, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, Summer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasirene/pseuds/lasirene
Summary: Logan and Remy enjoy a night stargazing.





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just sort of hit me the other night, and Logan and Remy both deserve a little happiness.
> 
> Recommended Listening: "With You" - Cathedrals [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYeIpM9nNE8 ]

            The air had the vague heavy quality that only belonged to summer.  The hum of crickets filled the air.  The sky was the fathomless blue of deep night, the stars burning brilliant as diamonds.  Down in the grass, where Remy and Logan lay gazing upwards, the stars were mirrored by countless fireflies.  Their golden glows danced around the pair, a sea of muted light.

            “Should do dis more often,” Remy drawled, his accent honey sweet and melting in with the summer night sounds.  “Haven’t been stargazin’ in years.”

            “Me either,” Logan replied.  He smiled as Remy shifted, settling into him more comfortably.  He wrapped his arm snuggly around him, holding him close.  “Maybe this can be our thing.”

            “Stargazin’ on summer nights.”  Remy breathed out a soft laugh, one hand stroking up from Logan’s hip, across his stomach and up to settle over his heart.  He could feel the beat of it matching to his own.  He tilted his head until he could press a kiss under Logan’s jaw.  “Dere’s few better ways ta spend a night wit’ de one you love.”

            “Awfully romantic, eh?”

            “ _Oui_.  Never thought ya were de romantic type, _cher_ , but ya surprise me sometimes.”

            “Only with you.”

            Remy smiled to himself, delighted by his words.  “No one’s ever loved Remy half s’much as you, _amour_.  Ya mean de world ta me . . .”

            Logan shifted a little, nudging at Remy until he was coaxed to prop himself up a little and turn his gaze from the stars and instead to Logan’s face.  The stars gleamed back in his eyes, reflected in the dark pools of irises that Remy knew could hold a kaleidoscope of wondrous colors.  Logan’s hand wrapped gently around the back of Remy’s neck, strong, calloused fingers pressing against his skin.  Remy let himself be pressed close, his own hand gliding up Logan’s chest to cup his jaw.

            Their lips pressed together, the kiss soft, slow, saying more than words ever could properly convey; that Logan would love him forever, would never leave him.  One kiss melted into another, and another; languorous kisses in the cloying summer air, the whispering taste of bourbon on Remy’s tongue.  Logan’s touch roamed over all the familiar planes of Remy’s shape, gravitating to old scars and tracing them without fail.  Remy’s body arched into his touch faintly, unwilling to cleave from the closeness they shared.  The kisses slowed, deepening for a moment before softening, easing.  Summer nights were never long, but in that moment, the night was infinite.

            Remy drew back, just enough to catch his breath, to be able to look at Logan.  The feral lay back, his eyes halfway closed.  His body was loose, relaxed.  His fingers worked into Remy’s hair, stroking through the silken tresses.  Fireflies danced around them, golden against the diamond studded sky, haloing Remy in their flickers.

            “Beautiful,” Logan whispered, helpless to stop himself.  The smile that graced Remy’s features was one that made his heart throb with even more love for him.

            “Beautiful,” Remy echoed, his graceful Thief’s fingers tracing the familiar planes of his lover’s face.  He laid back down, draping his body over his.  Logan wrapped his arms close around him, admiring the way he fit so perfect in the circle of his arms.  He held him tighter, turning his head to press his nose into his hair and drink in his scent.  “I love you.”

            Remy smiled, hand curling over his shoulder to hold him.  “And I love you.  Always.”

            Logan hummed softly, eyes turning back up to the stars.  “Always.”


End file.
